Escaping the Blizzard
by xXKewiXx
Summary: Can you find what can't live in the cold, but is thriving only because of you? The White Death, Yukigakure. A Shadowed flower, in a raging snow storm. Ino and Shikamaru try to rebuild the fire,that they once shared. Or will the cold grips of hate stop i
1. Snow and Leaves

It started as a normal day on campus should be. Full of kids and their raging hormones, Ino sat there silent reading her book about philosophy. Waiting in the front of the Soroity house, waiting for her friends to come down. She was waiting for Shikamaru, she was waiting all summer to see him, needing to hug him and be..the way they use to be. Ino being as sensative as she is makesit hard for her to part from something she was so close to having. The heart of Nara Shikamaru.

"Ino.."A voice from behind her called, she put in her bookmark and turned to see. The tough Huuyga.

"Neji?"She said with a smile and stood to greet him with a hug.

"It's been forever.." He paused and took a 'good' look at Ino "My have you grown."

She blushed at the thought that, Neji of all people, she crushed on him at one of the chunnin exam.But he coldly brushed her aside.

"Neji...thank you, so how have you been?"Ino asked Neji and they began to walk.

Their conversation went deep into the past and to why she had a fight that is still remembered with the most shy thing walking on two legs in Konoha. Hinata, still blames Ino for what happened this everyday. They went to find their rooms shortly after. Neji was always a guy to never be called 'dumb' only because of the bloodline he is known for. It's been said that her is a distant cousin of the Uchiha clan. That their power would be nothing without them, be that as it may. The Hyuuga clan has certinly made that trait their own.

Later that day Ino found her room in the co-ed. Dorm. Her room number was 208 she shared it with two other guys and a girl. The first guy was an artistic kinda guy, sensative, smart, an just an amazing piece of work. He had hair white as snow and big beautiful cerulean eyes, Wearing mostly red, markings under his eyes and two spots on his forehead. His name was Kimimaro Kaguya.

"Hello, Im Kimimaro Kaguya, and you must be Yamanaka Ino."He said offering his hand

"Yeah, nice to meet you Kimimaro."She shook his hand back, smiling. She put her things on the bed, Kimimaro said was open.

"So what village did you come from?" Ino asked sitting on her bed

"The Sound. and your from the Leaf, right?" He replied

"How did you know?" She asked then looking down at her ankle to see the leaf village symbol tattoo, she forgot before she left there and her team...10 got tattoo's they did everything together...well almost everything. They got their ear pirced,studied, ate, and always had eachother's back."Oh, I almost forgot."

"So your gothic?"Kimimaro asked again as he put his thing on the shelf in front of his bed, he gave Ino the single bed. It was a two room dorm, Minus the bathroom which the shared with a room on the other side of the building." Not that I have a problem with it, I just know alot of Gothic people in this building."

"Yes. So how many?"She said from the other room. Ino was changing her clothes from her baggy pants to clingy black pants the gave way at the cafe, and a red shirt with black lace as a cover, strapless.

"I believe five. four boys and one girl, well counting you two. and the might be two punk people here. Well I only seen them fro...m" He paused at the sight of Ino walk out of her room.

"hey, Kimimaro, would you come with me to get my books?"She asked him in a light voice with her backpack on her back with her class slip in her hand.

"Sure, just let me get my things."Kimimaro agreed and got his bags and went out the door after Ino.

They went to the administration office, for reasons noone knows but then again it is Ino. They got their books and went to their first class. English Lit.

Ino stepped itno the class room full of students, well not really. That is how it seemed to Ino being she is the only face she remembers, until she takes alook at the teacher..Asuma?

"Sensai?"Ino questioned as she stepped closer to the tall man.

"Yes?" He replied and turned around to see the bright smile on Ino's face. "Why Ino, fancy meeting you here."

"Likewise, I'am sure Asuma. So what made you leave Konoha?"Ino asked with a smaller smile

"I was sent on vacation, and I wanted to see how the young ninja's of konoha turned out."Asuma assured

"You mean...their here as well?"Ino questioned

"Yes, all teams, 7, 8, 9 and 10. even some sound and sand ninja are here."He informed and gave a hand gessture for Ino to have a seat, she did, nearly to the back of the class. The window seat she left open, in school that's where Shikamaru would sit...then on the other side of him, Choji.

Class went on their course for first semester was poetry. With Asuma it took forever for him to get to the point in things so Ino found her self sleeping until someone woke her up...

"Why Ms. Yamanka, didn't you tell me sleep is to be done at home?"The voice echoed in her head as she opened her eye to look..Choji.

"Choji?"Ino said barely wake

"Who else?"Choji teased as Ino stood to hug him she saw Naruto.

"Choji who is that!?!"Naruto shouted

They walked down the stairs to where Naruto was, Ino smiled at how much Naruto has grown.

"Long time no see Naruto-kun."Ino said shyly as she griped her backpack strap even harder.

"..Do I know you?"Naruto asked dumbfounded when she has a tattoo of her name.

"Yes, Im Yamanaka Ino. From Konohagakure...we went to school together..."Ino asnwered him a little irrated

"Oh!"Naruto outbursted" Im sorry, you just look so different."

"Yeah..I grew up."She paused"Im gothic...slightly."

"Slightly?"Choji asked

"Yeah, I don't want to go to over the top, because I know my parents won't approve."Ino justified.

"So your hiding who you really are?"Ino face flushed as she heard his tempting voice flutter in the room. Her childhood crush besides the Uchiha...Kabuto Yushi.

"N-no..."She stummbled over her words. "I just think about how they view me."

"Really?"Kabuto smirked as he walked closer to Ino."In my eyes, you only care about their views on your being gothic. To how you care about the way they think you dress."

"What do you mean?"Ino asked a bit flustered

"You are showing your breast to the world like you slept with them already."Kabuto said shamelessly.

"Or a porn star."Karin's voice echoed in the halls "Can we go? Were going to be late for Pro.Kakuzu."

"How could you be so cruel?"Choji hissed in defense.

"Hey, she asked."Kabuto answered winking at Ino, Chuckling to her reaction a blush...just want he wanted. Leaving the room with a smirk.

"Ino...earth to Ms.Yamanaka."Choji shouted

"Yeah..Im sorry."Ino muttered and left the room. In the courtyard was where they went their separte ways, and when I say that I mean Ino went back to her room.

"Hello, how was your day?"Kimimaro asked calling out from the bathroom.

"It was okay, I ran into some old friends."She replied and looked around the room and the once empty bed. "Who moved in?"

"Some guy with a big ego."He answered with a laugh.

"Sounds fun."Ino giggled and took off her jacket hanging it on the hooks behind the door, and layed arcoss her bed and started her english assigment.

Kimimaro walked acrossed the room half dressed in sweatpants. Ino looked up for a moment and froze at the perfectly sculptured body glisting across the room. Kimimaro tuned to see Ino and smiled.

"Oh, Im sorry."She blushed at his sparkling smile.

"Have you seen a male body before?"Kimimaro asked with a crooked smile

"Yes.It's just none have been in my room, without having to sneak them into the house."Blushing even more." I have a strick life back in Konohagakure."

"So, why not go to school back there?"Kimimaro asked and put on a hengely shirt white as snow like his pants, matching perfectly to his hair.

"Who wants to go to school, were my private life is spread quicker to the streets then in my diary?"Ino said with dull amusement.

"Reasonable." He said and ploped on his bed. Later that night it was about 7p.m. and their roommate came into the room and looked at the girl sleeping in the single bed.

"Who's that?"Neji asked with a scandalous look in his eyes."Who ever it is they seem familiar."

"She's a transfer, from Konohagakure."He saw the interested look in his eyes. "Yamanaka Ino"

"Are you serious?"Neji asked even more excited, well a subsided excitement. He stared at the sleeping figure, and tapped the shoulder lightly.

"Hmm?"Ino's voice sung of entering a deep slumber, until she was pulled out of her slumber. She opened her eyes."Neji?"

"Hey. Im your other roommate. And you have got to see this."Nejo said and took her through the bathroom

"Hey Sai said that at Kiba's going away party"Ino said and blushed. Neji placed her on her feet and gave her a disgusted look.

"Oh..that's ackward."Neji said and looked at Ino, and his already fair skin turned whiter.

"What did you want Neji?"Ino ponder as she sat up.

He sighed."Nothing it can wait. Go back to bed." SHe did so without a singal word. And Neji left the room.


	2. Searching for Flowers

That night was more than interestin on Ino's part, seeing her first real friends Shikamaru and Chouji. Ino got up and packed her books for school, her philosophy and english were her first classes of the day. She walked to her dresser and pulled out her outfit of the day, taking what Kabuto said in consideration. Wearing a black long sleeve shirt, with dark jeans. She got her shower gel, shampoo and conditioner to take her shower.  
She stepped in and turned on the water, she got out of the shower and got dressed. Combing through her wet hair, using the moisturizer to make it curly. Brushing her teeth a knock came to the door.

"Come in,"and in stepped in a half sleep Nara. "Good Morning, Shika."  
He smiled in his daze. Until it hit the both of them.  
"Ino, what are you doing here?" He stumbled over his words.  
"I live here. The next room." Shikamaru stared wordlessly, amazed that the once love of his life ws back in his life.

"Shika, what's you next class?" She asked in that sweet voice he yearned to hear in his ear.  
"Um, Philosophy...and English." She smiled as he stepped into the shower."Why?"  
"Well." She paused as she put on her red lipstick and blow herself a kiss in the mirror." I'll safe you a seat."

Ino left out the bathroom. Leaving Shikamaru with unannswered questions. His cheeks felt hot. He turned on the water trying to wash away what was wrong. Shikamaru turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.  
His towel wrapped around his waist. He wondered why he hated to wake up early and had early classes.  
Wiping the screen of steam away from the mirrior, he got dressed, standing, looking into his reflection shirtless he combed through his hair putting it in his ponytail. He slipped on his dark green shirt with the Nara symbol on it.  
He sighed. and went into the room with his four roommates who were awake an talking.

"Mornin' Shikamaru."Naruto and Chouji said in unison  
Kiba waved as he tossed and turned not wanting to get up.  
"Yo." Shikamaru answered "Kiba. Get up. We have the same class and have to leave in ten nimutes."

Kiba chuckled,  
" I know. I'll be ready."  
"He will be, he got up and took a shower before you woke up."Naruto added. Shikamaru yawned as he packed his bag.  
Kiba got ou of his bed and rubbed his eyes.

"I'll be ready, just let me brush my teeth." Kiba walked into the bathroom and did so.

"Hey, Shikamaru.." Naruto called  
"Hmm?" He groaned out of irration.  
"How did you not know Ino was coming here?"  
He shrugged, Shikamaru did in fact know Ino was coming here. but did not know she would be sharing a bathroom with him.

"Kiba." Shikamaru called as he griped the door nob tightly, not wantin to be late for class nor to keep Ino waiting.  
"Alright, alright."Kiba barked

They walked down they the hall. Listening to music playing, people yelling. Shikamaru sighed. 'It's too early for this...bothersome'

"Kiba...Why are you in philsosphy?"Kiba shrugged.  
"I don't know, because Sakura said people can undersatnd people when they have a good sense of the word."  
Shikamaru smirked  
"Wow, and you believe that girl?" Kiba looked at him confused" All she does is talk about Sasuke. SHe compares everyone to him.."

Kiba chuckled."Thinkin' bout' Ino again, huh shika?"  
They entered the class room, when they left the building was beyond Shikamaru's knowing.

The class room was filled with great quotes on philiosophy by great and famous people. People that graduated with honors in the class as well. The seating was build like a tower, getting lower as you reach the front of the class. At the top of the tower Shikamaru looked around for Ino..and there she was.  
Sitting by the window with two empty seats by her. The one closet to the window was for him, but the one next to her had her jacket over it. Kiba happily sat beside her. Shikamaru walked slowly behind Ino, brushing her shoulders with the lightest touch.  
Ino jumped at the softness of his skin brushing, tenderly on her bare shoulders.  
"Hello."Shikamaru said calmlyas he took his seat. Ino smiled at him, he picked up her bag and sat it next tp her. "Who's the teacher?"  
Ino smiled at Kiba. "Kurenai." Kiba had a grin that traveld along his face and got up quickly.  
"I'll met you guys later." He ran down the tower's stairs, to talk to his teacher. He and Kurenai smiled and he sat in front of her.  
"Ino, why did you come here?"Shikamaru asked. Not that he mind's. He loves knowing that Ino in just on the other side of the bathroom door...for him.  
"Do you not want me here?"Shikamaru's eyes widened."Just kidding. But this school has the programs I'm interested in. And besides. I can grown winter flowers here, and send them back home." Ino smiled gently. Shikamaru loved that smile."What about you,Shika?"

"Oh, I don't know. To get away."He yawned, pulling out this notebook from his last year of High School. inside were pictures from Kiba's going away party. Sakura standing by Sasuke,trying to get away. and Hinata blushing by Naruto, making an ass of himself, striking a victory pose. Tenten holding Rock Lee and Neji's hand, They both were blushing at how affectionate she was. Chouji's hand on my shoulder as I stood by Ino and kissed her cheek. The next picture was Hana dancing with Ino, 'that was hot'. And some games we played.  
My school things behind that and all the way in the back was a picture of Ino and I. Kiba snuck a picture of us kissing after she confessed her feeling's for my. After I rejected Hinata. 'That caused alot of problems.'  
He layed it out on the table next to Ino's books. Ino glanced over at his book, she smiled and placed a Philososphy text book on his binder. "You'll need it."  
He smirked."Thanks."  
Ino, waited until Shikamaru turned his attention to the window and then she looked him up and down. Imaging all the things she wanted to do with him. All the things she wanted to tell him. Opening her journal, looking at the pictures she posted into it. ALl of her friends. The moments she cherished. Ino smiled at the pictures she had of Shikamaru. Her favorite were the ones she took in the rain of him with his hair down. It was a mission that wnet well. With their team, Chouji and Ino were playing in the rain and Shikamaru held her in his arms.  
"Ino?" Ino looked at him, as she quickly closed the book. "Your red, are you alright?"  
Ino nodded and shortly after class started.  
"Hello class." Kurenai stood." I'm you philsoshy teacher, Kurenai Yuhi. Some of you may know and remember me. Some of you may not." Her angelic smile turned to a errie grin. "I'am here to make you all realize what is real..or an Illusion"  
A hand rose in the front  
"Yes, and what is your name?"  
"Kin Tsuchi. From the sound." Kurenai nodded. "What were you known for as a ninja in Konoha?"  
"The art of Illusion. Genjutsu."

As the class began, their text books were turned to the first lession. Titled 'Express youself'  
"Who want's to read some passage of their own?" Kurenai asked and as expected the room fell silent, and almost life-less.  
Ino sighed, and put her hand up.  
"Go on, your name please?"  
Ino smiled. Standing.  
"Yamanaka Ino, From the Leaf. Same as you Kurenai-Sensai." Kurenai smiled at the tone in her voice, filled with joy. Ino cleared her thraot.  
" '"Death is like a rose petal that happens to rip through from a shallow grave, my heart beat wuicklens rapidly until it aches inside. I feel nothing, nothing but pain and all that is left is loneliness'" Ino looked up from her notebook finding several eyes planted on her face. She blushed a light pink, hardly noticable. Only to Shikamaru.  
"ANy comments?" A hand rose from a young man the was a row in front of them. He had dark hair, and plae skin. He wore nothing but black and on the back of his neck, was a tattoo. Of a code. Ino stared at it, wonder what it could mean.  
"And you are?"  
"Sai...Ino, what were you trying to explain?"  
Ino sighed.  
"That no beautiful thing has a right to believe it shall be unharmed by physical or mental abuse."  
"So... Your weeping?"  
"No."  
"Rejocing?"  
"Not at all."  
He turned to her and smirked to himself before doing so.  
"So what are you trying to explain?"  
"It's simple. That nothing will be spared as if it was made to be. Anything that can happen to me cam happen to you, As brutally as a child being ripped from a mothers arms."  
The class clapped as well as Shikamaru. He then stod up.  
"Yes?" Kurenai smiled again at the familiar face.  
"What happens to the flower afterwards?"  
Ino turned to him with a puzzled expression. "What?"  
" I mean, it hurt's you to see such beauty die. But do you try to help it? No, you stare. And watch it die." He smirked. "Does someone just throw it away?" Ino opend her mouth to speak but at that moment the bell rang. To Kurenai's surprise the passive held more questions then even she or Ino could think of.  
"Next class, we will continue this discussion."  
Ino packed her things and waited for Shikamaru. Who looked at her puzzled.

"We have english together..I thought..we..walk together as well." He smirked and stood as they walked out of the class throught the upper doors the same way Shikamaru had entered.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They entered their English class and took their seats next to the window in front of Asuma's desk. Well a row behind. Ino pulled out a paper, filled with words intitled. 'Trust me'.  
"What is that for?" Shikamaru questioned as he took his seat next to Ino, with his notebook open and ready for notes...that he would pretend to take.  
"My work." She smiled as she sat next to him, fixing her shirt the show clevage. That Shikamaru shamefully could not take his eyes off. Not matter how hard she tried. " Asuma's letter requested on the second day to bring him something. He'd read his favorites in class outloud."

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome." Ino giggled. Shikmaru turned his attention on her "What?"

"I just haven't heard you say that since...The thing." Ino cringed.

Asuma pulled class to order at that moment. "Alright. Ms.Yamanaka, go!" Ino jumped at his excitement, which was so much like...Lee's.

Ino stood, taking in a deep breath, knowing He was watching her, Shikamaru was watching her.

" 'Like a black cat walking down an empty alley way. I see you...I walk past...I curse you. Forever known for your misfortune by me. Bad luck.'" A familiar pale hand shot up. Shikamaru sat to think,_ why everything Ino made, held a mysterious sad tone to it. Like she was... punihsing herself._

"Yes?" Asuma asked.

"You believe your cursed?" The familiar dead voice and too pale hand, Sai. Shikamaru pondered behind the passage. _What have you done to anyone to make you believe, your bad luck? Hinata and Temari. Not only that but your best friend, Sakura let it happen, and you other two...He sighed. Chouji and I didn't do anything_.

"No, do you always speak before thinking?"

Sai turned to face Ino, and smirked at her fire. Shikamaru sighed as Ino clinched her fist behind her back. Shikamaru brushed his hand, slowly on her leg, She blushed.

"Not the time Ino."Asuma pleaded. She nodded, but not to Asuma's request, but to Shikamaru.

"I get it." a light voice chimed from the front of the middle of the class, the pink haired girl turned and smiled. Sakura Haruno. "Your talking about past situation. And how they went bad because of what you did."

Ino sighed. "Not exactly."

Shikamaru cleared his throat. "Yes, Mr.Nara?"

"Ino is talking about how She, believe's everything she touches goes to ruins. And how eveyone makes it seem to be her fault. WHen truth be told.. They played a part to it as well." Ino smiled at Shikamaru, he blushed under her brilliant blue eyes.

"Is that right, Ms. Yamanaka?" Ino nodded, and sat down.

"Alright, you all have a first semester project" The class groaned and Asuma smiled. "You will be working in groups of two, describing your partner."

"DO we pick?" Asuma nodded. The class wasn't at all that big, this would be easy, Sai was with Shino, who happened to be unnoticed in the back. Tayuya and Kin, Sakura and Karin, Chizu and Kazu, Rezi and Tabi last Shikamaru and Ino. At that moment class was over and Shikamaru stood about to walk when her realized Ino wasn't at his side.

"Ino?"Shikamaru called,

"Yes, Shika?"She answered him in the voice, _what is wrong with me? Ino is my friend... the only friend that know's me in and out..Not like Chouji. No. This is different._

"Your not coming with me?" She looked up at him confused, pulling her sleeves over her hand

"COme with you where?" He smiled.

"My dorm, no one's there, I thought it would be the perfect time to do our work.

_Shika, what's ME, alone in his room..to study._

"Sure, Shikamaru." Ino stood puting her books in her bag. She leaned over to pick one up, giving Shikamaru a nice view of her ass.

_Nice._ He thought as she looked him in his dark lazy eyes. They left the roomnot knowing, Asuma and Chouji sat in the room watching.

"Alright, Ready Chouji?" Asuma asked before they went for lunch.

"Yeah!"


	3. Behind these Words

_And it was like it was just yesterday...those memories...those tears...and these messages. He never got the change to answer or didn't even want to._

_**Today it seems as if she cried for hours.**_

_**She cried his name, she cried that song.**_

_**Hoping that your voice will relax her mind.**_

_**But it won't.**_

_**She cried harder, like a child crying for its mother.**_

_**Pleading for that comfort that she only finds in you. **_

_**To take her away, from everything that makes her this sad,**_

_**That makes her feel that she is unwanted.**_

"_**As if I ever want to feel when you not here."**_

_**She only wants the happiness of your presents, but that just not possible.**_

_**Everyday she pictures it. Everything she's ever wanted. All she ever needed **_

_**Was to be with you. And when she with you, she'd hold tight, like if she **_

_**Were to let go, she'd die. Her eyes are closed when she is with you, like if **_

_**She'd open them…you'd disappear.**_

_**Even though, you will never,**_

_**Leave her. She already feels that you're gone.**_

_**"Ask me Again"**_

_... He always told me...but he never answered even on the third strike...because I was out._

_**You ask her what was wrong and she tells you nothing, that's**_

_**Because the reason is you. She tells you,**_

"_**I don't want to be alone."**_

_**Your answer is always the same.**_

"_**You're not alone." She laughs.**_

"_**Not physically, my family is in the other room."**_

"_**Spiritually? What about God?"**_

_**She laughed again.**_

"_**Mentally. I' am." You sigh.**_

"_**I wish you wouldn't have to feel this way."**_

_**Oh! Dear boy, you wouldn't have to wish if you were there. Your words. Are meaningless to her. Because they can't wipe her tears away. Heh, you sit on the other **_

_**End of the phone listening the to her cry holding in each scream with a simple sigh.**_

_**And in between those sniffs and breathes, she takes a razor and tries to cut away all that is bothering her, as if her problems were written in blood, and it never works foolish girls should have stopped by the 1st time.**_

"_**This heart that beat?"**_

"_**Beats for only you..?"**_

_**Her heart it thumps against her ribcage begging for its escape,**_

_**For its house is not a home, When the heart stands alone.**_

"_**The best weapon was never meant to be fired."**_

_**-Iron Man.**_

_**One of her favorites. You left her, alone in this world knowing what kind of harm she can inflict on herself. She cried when you got off the phone, sure you said you'd call her back. But, as always she didn't believe you. Sitting there, wondering if he's thinking of her, if your thinking of her. Wanting him to miss her more than everything he has ever lost. More then anything he missed the chance on, but she couldn't possibly be that selfish. She never know she could cry this much. She never wanted to know. She wears her heart on her sleeve even when her arms are bare. How she counts down the minute's that he will grace her with his presence. Losing count, eleven hundred and ninety-six. As if that's number but in her mind…within the most painful grip of her love for him. Anything is possible. You couldn't tell her else wise, because she's curtain that everyone has felt this way. Just once, sure, she talks about him too much, she could talk for hours. When she cries for him, you think that's all she could do. Like that crappy song says "Cry me a river" she's give him an ocean.**_

_**Only for a little while. She sat there with the phone in and debate whether or not She'll call him again. If love could be the slowest form of suicide, she'd die for eternity. But she has one even better, she picks up this gun and screams for you to get here, aim at her head. And fires as she ends her hearts misery.**_

_**"But I respectfully disagree"**_

_I always told him and Choji to join me in what they and I knew perfectly. That they were wrong and that I was right but none of them ever answered me, they just looked at me...no right through me. As if I weren't important to them, as if I were never in their hearts, minds, or souls. Like I meant nothing to them, and what Hinata and Temari said meant dear life. I couldn't stand to be ignored like that. And then Kiba and Neji came along, and made me realize that a true friend would be there for me no matter what. And they were it. As well as Tenten, Rock Lee, Akumaru and Shino. Even Shika's and Choji's parents. But nothing meant more to me then them...they meant the world to me, their friendships, their smile words and I lost all of that. I held in the sigh, and those tears. I have my pillow for that. And I have a friendship to rebuild. I looked up one up at Shikamaru from across the room. I shook my head in disgust and looked out the window finding a way to escape these feelings...this pain._

"Ino...?" Shikamaru asked from across the room. Her head snapped to him and she heard the words before they came out of his mouth, and he know what was going to **have **to happen before the tear fell out of her eye. "What's wrong...are you crying?"

"..Heh, I have to go." She stood notebook clinched in her arms. She bolted to the door and he grabbed her wrist before she could open it, snatching her hand away opening the door. Kiba stood there, leaning on the wall. He looked at Ino, and nodded. Shikamaru stood in confusion as the series of facial changes passed and realized they were talking. She ran down the hall Shikamaru followed.

"Ino…WAIT!!"

Neji came out the room and looked at Kiba and walked in the same direction.

"And now the moment we've all been waiting for." Neji muttered.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked then answered his own questions. "She's looking for them...to...This will not end well for them."

"Indeed." Neji smiled, "I've been waiting for this moment, I hope Ino does it right."

To Be Continued


	4. Winter Blooming

"_Ino stop, talk to me!!" Shikamaru shouted as Ino dashed through the crowd. Ino spotted her targets and knew they would come to see the show she sat on the bench and put her head in the snow. The cold made her more aware of what was about to happen, it was only a matter of time until they noticed._

"_What do you want me to say to you Shikamaru??" Ino shouted and turned to him. "That I hate you, okay then I hate you!!" He looked at her in shock Ino never was angry at him, only when he needed to hear it. " I hate you for what you did, how you could betray me so easily. How are you so easily influence by simple words that knew and still know that aren't fucking true!?"_

"_..Ino, now is not the time." Shikamaru watched as everyone they knew walked to get in n it. " We should disgust this in private."_

"_I tried too. Every chance I got to." she glanced over at Sakura and her goons. Hinata and Temari. "Whenever you weren't kissing their asses!!" She pointed to the three._

"_Ino. We all changed." He tried to justify. But he knew that Ino was right. "…And I know I was wrong. And I know that they wrong as well. What they were doing. But I didn't…think it-"_

"_Yeah, you didn't think. All you thought of was yourself. You never cared for Hinata, you just wanted her because she was willing to have sex with you. Because she claimed that she loved you. And you didn't know how to turn her down. Did you even think of telling her that?" Shikamaru held his head down, not in angry but in shame. Because Ino was right. "Neither did you or Choji think of you 'best friend' Team Asuma forever didn't mean shit to you. Just like I never meant shit to you."_

"_Ino, you meant everything to me!!" Shikamaru shouted, putting his hand over his mouth. Trying to catch himself not of his words but the sad tone. "I never meant for us to stop talking, I never meant for it to happen…I couldn't…I…I'm"_

_Ino watch Shikamaru fall to pieces he was on the verge of crying, hurting someone without caring… Hurting Ino his first love. The person that knew what he was thinking._

"_Your pathetic, you were pathetic. And… right now, your just sad." Ino snapped, she let the tears fall out of her eyes. "How could you do that to me Shikamaru?" _

_He just shrugged. "You just threw me away like I was trash…like I was nothing."_

_She held her breathe before looking at him again. Choji was behind him. Shikamaru stumbled to Ino, trying to hold himself together. "Like you didn't tell me you loved me."_

_His eyes opened wider. _

"_Ino…not here, please." She wiped her tears as they moved closer. Tenten, Kiba, Neji, Shino, Sakura, Hinata all of them._

"_Do you remember Shika?" Ino took off her jacket putting it on the bench beside her. "When you gave me this jacket," on each side and the back it had the Nara symbol. "you considered me as family, you wanted me to be your family. I was you first Shikamaru, you weren't mine…because you new how it happened. Sasuke, the flower shop everything!!" She whimpered. "You kissed me, and told me Hinata and Temari meant nothing to you. You promised me…Promised me that we'd never be apart. You said you'd never destroy what I had left. Purposely you say? No Shikamaru it was an accident. Just like me, right I was in the way… So you went for the easy route.."_

_She blinked and Shikamaru was in front of her, tears in eyes. _

"The most painful thing she could have ever done Ino…is what your doing now. I wanted to avoid this… I wanted to explain" He whispered.

"Explain what…that I'm troublesome…?" She mocked between her pain. "So I've heard."

"You are, I mean this is so unnecessary." Temari muttered and Ino turned around quickly, and saw Neji's smile.

"You shut the fuck up." Ino hissed, trying to break from Shikamaru's hold. "I've been so tired of you all!!"

"And so have we." Hinata said shyly.

"…I wasn't speaking to you…Hinata." Ino turned to Shikamaru. "Let go…please."

"Ino seriously give it a rest. You just making you self look stupid." Sakura laughed. "Wait, you can get any stupider."

When Shikamaru let her go. The next thing he knew was Ino was slamming Sakura's head into Temari's something Neji taught her. And began to fight Hinata, it looked like a war. Ino verse Sakura, Temari and Hinata. And Tenten jumped in. It was terrible. And the fact that he stood there helpless only made it worst. Ino and Sakura were going at it for a while. Tenten held Temari while Hinata stood there.

…_Ino, stop…please stop._ Shikamaru tried to say but the words weren't coming out. Choji held Shikamaru as he was tipping over, Ino finished with Sakura, and got her things and walked away, before she left she stopped and turned to Choji.

"..And, you. Have another thing coming." She stared at him… until he stepped back. "Don't go to sleep."

Neji clapped. And Tenten and Kiba left. Leaving the group as well everyone staying there. Speechless.

"Well. At least we all know what makes Shikamaru cry." Neji said smugly before walking off.

* * *

Ino went to her room, throwing her things on the floor by her bed. Kicking off her shoes. She climbed under the covers, she let it out, she cried hard and hard. Remembering hitting the girls and tearing Shikamaru down like that. It hurt her, she didn't want it to be like that. She heard the door opening and she didn't have to turn around to know that it was Neji and Kiba.

Neji sat beside her and Kiba crawled on the other side of the bed, laying in front of her.

Kiba smiled and she could help but do the same. She sat up and wiped her eyes.

"I know that was hard for you huh, Yamanaka?" Neji started as he put Ino's things away. He hated clutter.

"Yeah, but it had to be done." She sniffed " I don't think he'd ever want to speak to me again. And were partners for the rest of the semester."

She got out of bed and got a change of clothes a black workout suit with purple lining on the side, and I purple corset with black lace around the top. She went into the bathroom and changed and came back to throw her dry clothes into her basket.

"So, how does it feel?" Kiba smirked apologetically. "To make a Nara cry?"

"Shikamaru crying… is something I didn't want to have to see, and the fact that I caused it. Makes me feel even worst." She paced up and down the room, Kiba smiled.

" Kiba now is not the time to check me out." Ino said as she sat on the floor. Kiba smiled and got up.

"I'll go care to Shikamaru for you okay, Ino?" Kiba's smile was gentle. Back in the Konoha days, Kiba always had a crush on Ino. She gave him a peck.

"Thank you Kiba-kun." She smiled and he left. Neji sighed and made you her bed. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning. Your messy when upset." Neji smiled, staring at her things. "You love purple and black huh?" She smiled and there was a heavy knock at the door.

Ino got up to open it and it was Choji.

"What do you want?" Ino said leaning on the arch of the doorway.

"Why did you have to do that to him?" Choji paused. " I mea why did you need to make him feel so horrible, Ino. Why couldn't you have been a better friend right now?"

"Choji, you are one to talk. You to needed to be better friends. I made him feel horrible…? Impossible, he did this to himself."

"Why did you have to."

"Choji, you know he was wrong just like you were." Ino said in a flat tone. "And just how I was wrong today. But I guess I'll be just like you guys. Wrong until someone confronts me."

He smiled. "Well, consider yourself confronted. But two wrongs don't make a right. Ino you out of all of us, learned that the hard way."

"Yeah I know. You two were wrong, it wasn't right and now were both on the wrong sides of the tracks. So tell me this Choji… is grass always greener on the other side or is that just your eyes playing tricks on you?"

* * *

Kiba walked into the room and Shikamaru sat in the window, staring off into the night. He held in his tears, and sucked it up like a man should, like his father would. Kiba sat on his bed with was the bottom bunk across form his. He had it to him self, considering Naruto keeps on switching rooms.

"Shikamaru, come here." Kiba said calmly. Shikamaru looked at him and sniffed. Kiba walked behind him, and sat on his bed rail and patted his shoulder. "Come here."

Shikamaru sat on the floor by him, and Kiba joined him. Shikamaru fell on Kiba's shoulder. Kiba put a arm around his shoulder and comforted him. Shikamaru whimpered. Kiba laughed.

"…Sorry. Habit." He hugged him, Shikamaru sighed. "I don't care. You need a hug."

"What did I do wrong…?" Shikamaru whispered. He didn't cry, he just sighed a lot.

"How could I have been so selfless, so stupid."

"…Sex. I'm guessing, if what Ino said was true." Kiba shrugged letting him go. "You two need to talk, without the audience. I know those were Ino's intensions but, you have to understand that Ino has always had you by her side when she was having problems. And then to find out that the problem was you."

"I just want….her to listen." Shikamaru sighed into his hand and Kiba looked out the window and smiled.

"Well, here's your chance." He pointed to Ino she was just spacing out. Shikamaru got up and got his jacket. He walked down the hall, his slow pace quickened and then he began to run, going through those double doors.

_When did they become so heavy…? _

And there she was. "Ino…?" Shikamaru called, she turned around. She was holding a pot with a flower, that looked like it had frost bite around the petals. She smiled at the flower, and frowned at him.

"Hello, Mr. Nara." She said coldly, as she caressed the pot. "What are you doing out so late?"

"I know, I deserve that but I wanted you to listen. But I couldn't find the words at the time. But I'm asking you to listen…please." She walked over to the trees by her plants. She kneeled down and began to dig a whole to put the plant in. "Wait what are you doing?"

"Oh, well request denied." she snubbed. "But I'm planting these to take them back to Konoha on break, the new winter stock." Shikamaru caught his breathe.

"Ino…I'm begging you…please…please, don't deny me of this chance." Shikamaru kneeled down beside her. "Ino… I know I messed up but the choice I made was for a pathetic reason, and these are pathetic excuse. Ino, please." Ino smiled at him and stood.

"Your right…this is pathetic. And so are you, see you in class tomorrow. And please come prepared." And she left him, shocked and practically have his heart torn out from his chest, leaving him open and exposed to the cold.

_This is a pain I will never forget. And this will be a apology..will be heard. I want your friendship back, nothing will stop me from getting it._


	5. Frozen Leaves

Shikamaru walked back into the room after his shower, got dress and his book bag and went to class. Philosophy with Kurenai, and smiled to himself when he saw that Ino was still saving his seat. Kiba on the other side of the empty seat. He sat there and Kiba gave him a apologetic smile.  
"She is very much mad." He whispered, taking down the notes for him, in this class. Kiba pulled out a piece of paper and wrote.  
'Try and talk to her…through notes.'  
Shikamaru nodded, and began writing. It was short and to the point. He passed it to Ino, she opened it.

_"Ino, please. I'm sorry. And I know I was wrong."_ She smiled and passed it back.  
_"Oh? And why are you sorry again Shikamaru? And whatever did you do so wrong?"_ he sighed, and smirked.  
_"I abandoned you. I turned my back on you."_ She giggled and passed it back.  
_"Hmm. I don't think that was it. Shika."_ She sniffed. _"You hurt me. You broke my spirit"_  
He took the paper back. _"And your heart."_ He moved his chair closer to hers.  
_"Ino, I know I was wrong. And I want to make it right. Please. I wasn't thinking. And it's not lie either of us was being rational..."  
_She sighed. And took the paper, brushing is and lightly.  
_"Okay…Shika, please don't make me regret this."_ A smile stretched across Shikamaru's face, and Kiba leaned on him.

"SO. How'd it go?" Shikamaru shrugged lightly getting him off of his shoulder before Kurenai noticed.  
"Perfect...she's forgiven me." Kiba smiled, and went on writing the notes off of the board.

"Okay." Kurenai shouted, over the echoing silence. "Now, yesterday. We all seemed to be stuck on 's passage. So...I would like to hear another to see if the reaction does the same." Kurenai pointed at Sai, he was the only one whose hand was up.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. And with my eyes closed I can see the stunning features that is you face. If beauty is in the eyes of the beholder...how do you feel when the blind call you ugly? Incapable of seeing, and incapable of believeing. But capable of the ugly in which you preach. Capable of the feeling of beauty that lives within your spirit." He turned slightly, eyeing Ino. She blushed and Shikamaru cleared his throat.

"What is it that makes the blind incapable of seeing?"  
"What?"Sai turned, looking at him dumbfounded. "The blind are incapable of seeing because they are blind."  
"Oh? Then why is it that they can see what we can not see?"Shikamaru crossed his arms and slouched in his seat. "To see underneath the skin. Our true colors in the dark. And our brightest fears in the dark."

"Because they've learned to cope with the sense of sound and touch." Sai smiled inwardly. "Because they smell smoke of something burning, and feel the heat do they have to taste it to know that it is a fire there?"  
"Well, no." Shikamaru leaned forward. "But because you hear a beautiful voice does that mean that the voice lives inside of a beautiful person?"  
"No." Sai turned around and sighed. "That of course would be shallow."

"Something you of all people should be quite familiar with." Sakura retorted, turning looking Ino dead in the face.  
"Well, I had a little help with the matter. It takes one to pick up the pen, and it takes three to publish the book." Ino smiled "Even if the contacts are full of shit."  
"Excuse me. Weren't you ever told never to judge a book by it's cover? Or are you the blind one in the message?" Sakura snarled.  
"Even if I was, I could still read the back of the book for that. And the blind read through Braille." Ino laughed. "To bad you couldn't see that clearly..."

"Okay. So. Sai!." Kurenai shouted. "What your trying to say is?"  
"That, judgment can be blinded by the beauty you saw in someone, forgetting the ugly that they will try to hide." Sai smiled, under his hood think of Ino, Shikamaru and Sakura's constant arguing.  
"Okay. Now, I want you all to write about a painful experience WITHOUT mentioning it. And I want your partner to guess it, with out a reminder." Kurenai took a seat at her desk and talked to on of the blonde haired girls that approached her.  
"Does the experience have to be painful?" The blonde asked softly.

"Well...No, the painful ones just make me happy." Kurenai smiled eerily.

* * *

As class went on that day, Ino began writing about the time in the Ninja academy when she had to fight Sakura. Shikamaru wrote about the time Ino was mad at him...for six months straight and ignored him to his face. The day went on like that until Kiba went to sleep giving Shikamaru the perfect opportunity to talk to Ino.

"Ino..." Shikamaru paused, watching the clouds roll in again._ Looks like snow. _He chuckled to himself. Of course it's gonna snow, were in Yukigakure. the land of Snow.  
"Yes, Shikamaru?" Ino looked at him laying a hand on her cheek, SHikamaru's smile disappeared. Taking this chance to admire Ino's beauty.

"What are you doing... After this class?"Ino smiled.  
"Library. Then studying with a roommate." He frowned.

"Okay...what about tomorrow?"Her smile grew at is urge to have her time.  
"Well, I had planned on spending time with someone."Shikamaru frowned and looked away. "You may know him. Tall, tan, dark hair...pulled into a pony tail... In love with the greens, tans and blacks."

He blushed madly at her charm. _Same old Ino._ "Really, now?"  
"Yes. Why do you ask. Did you have something in mind?"  
"Yeah, I wanted to hang out with this little gothic blonde... see, she just stopped hating me. You may have come across her in the dorm. Short, pale... well, porcelain skin like a china doll. And a coke bottle figure that had girls jealous since our fifth year at the academy. And Loves purple." Ino blushed and brushed her face softly.  
"She accepts." He chuckled at her charm. "Where shall the two of you meet?"

"Tell her to look for messages the next day." He nudged Kiba, waking him. As the bell rung.

"TWO WEEKS!!!"Kurenai shouted.

Shikamaru watched as Ino left the room, as he and Kiba went the other direction back to the dorm. Kiba laughed a loud and booming laugh.

"What's so funny?"Shikamaru asked while he zipped up his jacket.  
"SO, 'have you seen her in the halls?'" Kiba mocked.  
"I know. But it's feels so right to get back in the habit of having the ability no the right to flirt with her freely." Shikamaru mumbled to Kiba.

"Yeah well, "All so freely." Better keep your guard up. Because A couple of guys have their eye on her." Shikamaru turned to Kiba walking into the Cafeteria.  
"Who?" Shikamaru asked sitting down at a table.  
"Let me get food first, then I'll explain."Shikamaru nodded and watched Kiba disappear in the crowd. He sat there, wondering who it could be the people he would have to keep out of his way.

"Hey..." Sai murmured over the howl of the cafeteria. "Your Ino's partner...right?"  
"Yea..."Shikamaru retorted.  
"Hmm, Shame."Sai smirked.

"What is?"Shikamaru sat up in is chair  
"That, as easily as you got her back...your going to lose her." Sai whispered smugly and walked away. Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back in is chair arms folded and head to the ceiling. Kiba came back, but he wasn't alone. Shikamaru picked up the voice easily...Kimimaro.

"Hey, what's wrong?"Kiba asked in a concerned, almost worried voice.  
"I just met one of the guys that likes Ino..."Shikamaru answered pulling out his binder, and started his homework for is business class. Trying to ignore Kiba's stare. "Remember Sai... Danzou's little experiment? Yeah... That's one."  
"And...um have you met Kimimaro?"Kiba gave a apologetic smile._ Oh, how troublesome... _

"Hello." Kimimaros' voice was polite, and strong. _I could see how Ino could get in infatuated with him_. "Ino's roommate."  
"Hey, Shikamaru." Shikamaru's voice turned hard, and annoyed. "A old friend... very _close_ old friend."  
"Hmm. Okay. Kiba! So you all grew up together?"Kimimaro asked before taking a slip out his soup.

"Yep. Fun times... fun parties. Terrible missions."Kiba joked petting Akumaru lightly.  
"How... did you manage to get housing to let Akumaru stay?"  
"Hey, I was sent here on some type of tracking project. You know, for capturing Akatsuki and what not. ANd I need my dog." Kiba grinned wildly at the passing girls that cooed at Akumaru. "Its a family requirement."  
Shikamaru sighed, then laughed.

"Hmm, I'd notice that musical laughter anywhere." Ino teased, while Tenten petted Akumaru. "Hey guys. Kimimaro. I was looking all over for you!"  
"Oh?"Kimimaro blushed almost downing his soup. "Why?"  
"You left your keys."Ino smiled and giggled at Tentens attempts to get Akumaru to beg. "He's not Kiba Ten."

"Hey!! I don't beg!!"Tenten shot Kiba a smug look.  
"Since when??" Kiba sighed and looked back at his food. Giving his leftovers to Akumaru  
"Okay, thanks for giving Kimimaro his keys...." Kiba paused and smacked Tenten's hand off of Akumaru. "Bye!!"

"Fine." Ino smiled at Kiba's pout. "Kimimaro, I'll see you at the dorm okay?"  
He nodded and they left.  
"So...I guess I'll have to cancel with Tayuya tonight." Kimimaro smiled and drank is soda. "I wouldn't want Ino to fail in her psychology class."  
Kimimaro left when he saw Haku and Kin.

"Later." Kiba shouted and threw away his food. "Come on, Shika."  
Shikamaru sighed and went to class with Kiba.

* * *

"Ino, who was that hot guy with Shikamaru and Kiba?" Tenten asked hugging her arm.  
"Oh, Kimimaro?" Ino teased. "He's my roommate. And drama partner for the next four year."  
"How?"  
"Were in the same class... Same dorm room."Ino pushed. "It just seemed to work out better that way.

"Yea. Is he... better looking with or without clothes on?"Ino blushed furiously at Tenten's question.  
"I don't know. I've seen him with his shirt off once... I guess he's alright." Ino sighed and walked into her cooking class with Tenten. "Great, the air I live and breathe."  
"...in English?" Tenten cooed as they took their sits in the back. Tenten preferred it.  
"It's them." Ino darted her eyes in the direction of Sakura and Temari. "Perfect."

"Hey Tenten!!" Sakura called from across the room. "Come here."  
Tenten sighed, "I'll be back."And walked over to their table. Sakura shot a teasing look.

"Hey Tenten." Temari smiled "How is she?"  
"You can ask her yourself...she's right there." Tenten sighed "Why do you ask?"  
"I don't know... Sakura has been worried about her." Temari rolled her eyes at Sakura's concerned stare.

"Uh huh..." Tenten bit her lip, "I'll... go talk to her."  
Sakura nodded and Tenten sat back down with Ino and rolled her eyes.  
"Ino, they wanna make up with you." Ino laughed,  
"Yeah... And I wanna eat curry with Neji." Tenten smiled at Ino's sarcasm. "Why...now?"

Tenten got up and walked over to them and repeated what Ino said, but instead of bringing the message back she brought them.  
"Ino." Sakura started, and sat on the other side of the table.  
"Sakura..." Ino replied as she pulled out her binder and notebook.

"How are you?" Sakura asked standing next to Ino now,  
"Well, minus the bruises on my ribs. I'm quite fine." Ino sighed. "...how are you?"  
"I'm good. Ino..."Ino looked up from her sit. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"Ino spat. "I made this happen right?"  
"Ino...I know. I was out of line and-"  
"You have to find the line first Sakura." Ino snapped. "Just what exactly do you want?"  
"I miss you." Ino laughed. "And I know you miss me too."

"Oh?" Sakura nodded. "And how do you figure that?"  
"Because if you didn't then you wouldn't be talking to me." Ino rolled her eyes.  
"I would if I jut wanted a laugh." Sakura winced. "What makes you think the I an just forgive you that easily."  
"You act like I'm the only one that did something wrong." Sakura hissed.

"No, you weren't. But you were the only one that let lies go on." Ino approached her. "Oh, because you were the on that started all of them!!"  
"Ino, I'm sorry. And I wish I had handled it differently."Ino sighed, she hated to admit it, but Sakura was right.  
"I know...and...I'm sorry too."Sakura smiled. And was about to hug Ino. "But, let's juat let things happen, NATURALLY."

Sakura nodded and headed back to her table and smiled. Tenten stifled a laugh, Ino scowled.  
"Shut up..." Tenten smiled and started writing the notes on the board. As so did Ino. "Your such an ass."  
They both giggled and class began.

* * *

"Nara, I don't really see the big deal. So a couple of guys like Ino. Big deal."Kiba cooed while watching Akumaru play in the snow, in front of the building where their class was.  
"Because Kiba. I just got her back, and I don't want to lose her." Shikamaru sighed, pulling out a pack of cigarettes "It's important to me that we stay friends. And very important to me that we become more then that. Just like we use to be."

"So what are you gonna do about the other males interested in your lady love?" Kiba teased.  
"Presuade. Them. Otherwise." Shikamaru paused, bewtween puffs of his cigarette. "Besides...we have history."  
"And English Lit. and Philosophy." Kiba cooed. "Where they have psychology...and some of your classes."


End file.
